Morning class and Paint stains
by WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Lexa would rather stay in bed and cuddle with her girlfriend than go to work. When she has to wake up in a hurry she doesn't hesitate to steal Clarke's clothes. However, she probably should have checked which shirt she'd picked before leaving. Clexa fluff.


A/N: Hi guys, if everything goes according to plan this should be posted from my phone (big first for me). This story was inspired by my 19 century lit. professor who showed up with a Star Wars tee-shirt on Friday morning rather than her usual shirts. And, you know, general boredom in grammar class. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and more Clexa coming soon next week, pinky promise!

**Morning class and paint stains**

Lexa heard her phone vibrating through the haze of her sleepy mind. She groaned and decided to ignore it. She was just too comfortable under the warm blanket, with her arms around her girlfriend's naked frame, her front glued to her back and her face buried among blond hair. Surely, she could just ignore the alarm until it shut itself off.

"Lexa, turn it off…"

"I don't know where my phone is…" Lexa replied while moving closer to the blonde.

It was true. She couldn't remember whether she'd left her phone in her pocket or in her bag, or on Clarke's coffee table. Either way, it was way too far for her to reach out and turn it off.

Eventually, the vibrations stopped. Lexa's fuzzy mind fell back to sleep. Only one thought lingered: get as much sleep as possible. Valentine's Day celebration had exhausted her more than she would admit.

She was almost back to sleep when she felt Clarke stir in her arms and shake her a bit.

"Hey Lex?"

"Hum…"

"Don't you have class this morning?"

Lexa felt adrenaline burst through her body as panic seized her heart. She forced her eyes open. What was the date again? The 15th of February. Friday the 15th, not Saturday…

She cursed and pushed herself out of the bed, leaving Clarke behind. The blonde groaned and complained, but Lexa didn't have the time to think. She should have gotten up twenty minutes ago. She was going to be late for sure now.

She hesitated but decided to forgo the shower, especially when she heard the sounds her stomach wee making. She didn't turn on the light either, not to bother her girlfriend sill in bed. This made search for her clothes difficult.

"Can I take your stuff?" she asked quickly after she gave up finding her bra.

Clarke hummed affirmatively. Lexa blindly dug in her girlfriend's closet to find a tee-shirt and underwear and quickly put them on.

"I'll see you later?" she wondered.

Clarke hummed once and replied:

"I have a class at 10."

"Lucky you."

She fastened her belt and felt her phone in her pocket. She leaned over the bed and pressed a kiss in her girlfriend's head.

"See you later."

Clarke smiled and nuzzled the pillow. Lexa sighed and hurried out the bedroom door.

Lexa parked her motorbike in the school's parking lot just a few minutes before the bell rang. She power walked through the halls and up to the classroom, where all her students were already waiting for her. Casual chit-chat died down as she entered the classroom and dropped her backpack on the desk. She readjusted her glasses - thank god they were always in her bag, or else she would have been without contacts and blind for the day - and pulled out her computer quickly.

The class of sophomores had grown louder and louder as she got ready, leaving her confused. Usually her students quieted when she was around. She had a way of imposing respect, and they weren't often agitated in her presence.

"What is going on?" she asked in her teacher's voice.

The chatter died down again. Her students were staring at her strangely. She assumed it was because she almost never wore her glasses at school.

"I hope everyone prepare their homework, I'm going to collect some."

She opened the list of names for this particular class and called out a few names. One of her students raised his hand.

"What seems to be the problem, Roan?" she asked.

"Yesterday was Valentine's Day," the young man started.

"And?"

"I didn't have time to prepare my homework last night," he added suggestively.

Lena crossed her arms.

"You had a week to prepare, Mister Prince. Valentine's Day is not an excuse to not do your work."

"You're one to talk," he muttered.

"Excuse me?"

Roan paled as her voice boomed into the class. It shut everyone else for good.

"Does anyone else has something to add or can we start the class?"

Her question was answered with silence.

"Good. Now please open your books to page 37."

After he first class, Lexa hurried to the teacher's lounge to get a coffee. There, she met with Raven, who was taking a break of her own.

"Hey Lexa, long night?"

"You could say that…"

Lena put a few coins in the machine and pressed the button. The small plastic cup fell down and was slowly filled. The smell of coffee was a welcome one for Lexa.

"You spent the night at Clarke's, didn't you?"

Lena picked up her cup and sipped on the boiling liquid.

"She told you?"

"Oh, she didn't have to tell me anything. Your shirt betrayed you."

Lena frowned and looked down at herself, which she hadn't bothered to do before. She was wearing an old band shirt with splashes of paint here and there, old stains which had never been washed away. She let out a groan. Well, that explained all the strange looks from her students...


End file.
